Crazy Science
by sharpieslotz
Summary: Cophine one-shots. Mostly rated T but if there is a change I will inform about it in the beginning of the chapter. Requests are also welcome
1. The Scars

Cosima finds something out about Delphine

I do not own Orphan Black or the characters

* * *

Cosima knew Delphine's body like it was her own so when she discovered the almost completly faded scars on Delphine's wrists the first time her facial expression was full of shock.

"Delphine please tell me these are not what I think they are.." Cosima says while she traces her fingers carefully over the scars.

"If I told you that I would be lying to you and I promised that I wouldn't do that again." Delphine answers smiling sadly.

"Why?" Cosima asks "Why would you do something like this to yourself?" Cosima looks up to meet her girlfriends eyes. Delphine looks away and hangs her head.

"Boarding school… If you remember I told you that I didn't like it there… one day everything just snapped and ..." Delphine pulls her hands away from Cosima's and sits up.

"You didn't try to kill yourself did you..?" When there is no answer Cosima gets worried "Delphine please look at me and tell me that you didn't try to commit a suicide!" Cosima's voice is stern and full of concern.

Delphine turns her face slowly so she is facing Cosima and the feeligs behind her eyes are enough to answer Cosima's question.

"I was 16 when I tried to kill myself… I locked myself in the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. After getting in I slit my wrists open but it wasn't enough, I should have cut the metatarsals on top of my feet too." Delphine speaks quietly her voice sounding cold and distant.

"I wanted to die that night and somedays I think that it would have been better for everyone if I had bled to death in that stupid bathtub." Delphine turns completely to face Cosima.

"Delphine you don't mean that..." Cosima starts but is cut short.

"Yes I do. Think about it Cosima. How much easier your life, your sisters life would've been if I had died long before we met?" Delphine argues her face emotionless.

"You're allowed to think whatever you want Delphine. But don't you dare to think for one second that I'd hope that you had died then!" Cosima almost yells. Everything had been so perfect before she had noticed the scars.

"Delphine..." Cosima starts but closes her mouth because there isn't anything that she could say to Delphine that would make everything perfect again.

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." Cosima whispers and takes Delphine's hands in her own. Cosima only now realised that she was crying. Still there was no response from the french woman.

"I love you Delphine and the thought about you trying to kill yourself it kills me okay..." Cosima sniffs, her vision starting to blur from the tears. "You know when I was with Shay… and well we talked about near-death experiences..." Delphine looks away at the mention of Shay but Cosima keeps talking. "When she told me her theory that whenever we were to leave this life we would see what we love, like pit of the soul, can't live without kind of love and if that love is strong enough sometimes we find our way back. I realised that my near-death expirince the day when you left to Frankfurt was exactly what Shay described to me." Cosima lifts her hand and lightly touches Delphine's cheek making the older woman lock her eyes with Cosima's before she closes them and takes a deep breath.

"Je t'aime..." Delphine wishpers and opens her eyes a sad smile on her face.

"Come here..." Cosima says and lets Delphine burry her face on the crook of her neck.

"You were right ma chérie I didn't mean it… Somedays it just feels like I should've died then..." Delphine says her own tears finally falling.

"But you didn't…" Cosima answers even though there was no question.

"No I didn't" Delphine whispers and closes her eyes hugging the smaller woman tighter.

"There is one thing that you can be sure about" Cosima says.

Delphine lifts her head to look at her quirking her eyebrow in question.

"What is that?" She asks

"That I love you, like can't live without kind of love." Cosima says with a small smirk.

Delphine smiles and leans closer for a kiss.

"Moi aussi ma chèrie." Delphine whispers as she pulls back.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love it when you speak french? Even when I don't understand what you're saying." Cosima smirks earning her another kiss.


	2. Sleeping with mommy

Their son Henri gets sick at school and Cosima has to go and get him home. By the time Delphine comes home from work she finds something adorable from their son's bed.

I do not own Orphan Black or the characters.

* * *

"Mrs. Niehaus? Sorry to call you at work, but Henri has a fever and I think it's better if..." Ms. Morris, Henri's teacher said on the phone.

"Oh poor baby… Unfortunately I'm stuck at work but I'll call Cosima if she could come and get him..." Delphine sighed and rubbed the skin between her eyes. Henri had looked a little pale when he had woken up, but he hadn't had a fever then so Delphine didn't have a reason to let him stay at home for the day.

"Good, I can call your wife and make sure that Henri gets home to rest." Ms. Morris said, Delphine could hear her son asking something from his teacher on the background. "Yeah sweetie it's your Maman." "No she can't come she's at work, but I'll call your Mommy next and hopefully she can come and get you..." Delphine listened carefully her heart breking a little, her baby wanted her to come and take him home.

"Can I talk to Henri?" She asked her voice breaking a little with the question.

"Yes of course, I'll go and call your wife while you talk." Ms. Morris said as she handed the phone to Henri.

"Maman?" a tearful voice asked.

"Oui ma chérie" Delphine sighed on the phone. "Ms. Morris told me that you're not feeling good..." She said trying to keep herself together. Henri didn't get sick that often, last time had been when Delphine was still out from work and then she had been there for her baby and now that she had to listen her only son cry after her on the phone… it was slowly killing her because she couldn't be there for him this time.

"Maman, Lily said that you can't come... Will Mommy come?" The little boy asked hopefully. He loved his mothers but beacuse Cosima was still a little insecure about the whole parenting thing she had kept her distance about this kind of stuff. It wasn't that she didn't love her son she just was worried that she would fuck him up or something like that. Delphine did know better, she knew that Cosima could do it. She had seen her with Charlotte and with Kira and now that Henri was older Cosima could do stuff with him, talk about sience, do experiments and other things.

"Ma chérie I hope so, I'll try and come home as quickly as I can okay?" Delphine cooed at her son.

"Okay Maman..." There was a silent moment for a few seconds. "Is Mommy coming?" "Okay can I stay in here before she comes?" Delphine listened as her son talked to someone, most likely to Lily. "Okay can I say goodboy to Maman?" Henri asked and when his teacher granted him permission his attention was back on Delphine.

"Maman, Mommy promised to come as quickly as she could… You promise to come home as soon as you can?" Henri asked. "Yeah bébé I promise. Be nice to Mommy okay? Je t'aime Henri" Delphine said. "I promise. Je t'aime Maman." Henri said before giving the phone back to his teacher.

"Your wife promised to come and get him. He'll stay in the teachers' room until she gets here. I'm sorry for disturbing your work and I hope that Henri will feel better soon. Good afternoon to you Mrs. Niesaus." Lily told Delphine.

"Thank you Lily for calling me and please you have no reason to be sorry about disturbing me. I'm happy that Cosima can come and get him. Thank you Lily and good afternoon to you as well." Delphine said and hung up the phone. She sat down behind her desk throwing her phone on the table hiding her face behind her hands. She still had three meetings and by the look of it she had much more paperwork than she had remembered. This was going to be a long day.

###

"Hey Buddy..." Cosima cooed as she knocked on the teachers' room before walking in.

"Mommy" Henri exclaimed as he got up from the couch and ran to his second mother.

"Lily called and said you weren't feeling so good, ready to go home?" Cosima asked as she picked him up. "Yeah let's go home Mommy." Henri said sounding tired all of a sudden.

"You have all your stuff ready?" Cosima asked and at the same time Lily came in to the room carrying Henri's backbag. "Here is his backbag Mrs. Niehaus." "Oh come on Lily you can call me Cosima, I've known you for almost three years now." Cosima said as she took the offered backbag from her son's teacher.

"Okay well Cosima. I believe this is everything he needs to take home with him. I think it's better for him to stay home for few days before coming back so he is all well when he comes back." Lily told Cosima while she smiled down at the little boy who was looking so peaceful on his mother's arms.

"Yeah I thought so. Well I think we'll head home, right Buddy?" Cosima said looking down at her son. Henri only nodded and tightened his grip on her shirt. "Okay, see you Lily." Cosima said as she walked out the door.

###

Henri had fallen asleep on the way home and Cosima had to carry him inside.

As the door of their apartment closed behind, Cosima sighed and carried Henri to his bed, kissing his head and stroking his hair as he slept quitly. This made Cosima realise once more how lucky she was to have this little boy in her life.

"Sleep well buddy. Mommy will be here to look after you. I'll always be here..." Cosima whispered sad smile on her lips. She loved her son but sometimes it felt like she wasn't good enough for him. When he got scared Delphine was the first person he wanted or when he was sad he preferred his Maman over Cosima. But she didn't blame him for doing that, she had kept her distance with him. But maybe it was time to change that.

###

Henri had slept for an hour or so when Cosima heard quiet steps from the little boy's room. Cosima turned off the TV and got up from the couch. Cosima opened the door to her son's room and found Henri standing behind it with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy?" Henri asked his voice trembling. Cosima kneeled before her son and opened her arms for him. Henri placed his little arms around Cosima's neck and hugged his mother tightly.

"Baby are you okay?" Cosima asked as she rubbed his back lightly.

Henri nodded and started to paly with his mothers dreads.

"Wanna watch a movie before dinner?" Cosima asked as she freed herself from Henri's grip to take a look at his face.

"Can we watch the Lion King?" Henri asked small smile on his face.

"Yeah we can watch the Lion King." Cosima answered giving her son a warm smile before lifting him on her arms and carrying him to the living room.

"You make yourself comfortable and I'll go..."

"Mommy please stay…" Small voice pleaded

"Okay Buddy I'll stay." Cosima promised and sat down next to Henri. The small boy got as close as he could and rested his head against Cosima's chest. Cosima started the movie and without noticing she gently stroked Henri's hair as they watched the movie.

###

"Mommy I'm hungry..." Henri said as the ending gredits played on the screen.

"Okay baby," yawn "what you wanna eat?" Cosima asked as she looked down at her son.

"Can we order pizza?" Henri asked.

"Okay fine. But just because we both know that I'm not a great cook and I'm afraid that Maman won't be coming home for few hours so… What kind of pizza do you want?" Cosima asked with a smile.

###

After eating Henri wanted to watch some more TV and because he was sick after all Cosima didn't really have a reason to say no. While Henri watched some kind of cartoon Cosima washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. After she was done she sat down next to Henri and joined him to watch TV.

"When will Maman come home?" Henri asked not taking his gaze from the TV-screen.

"I'm not sure Hen. Hopefully before you go to bed." Cosima answererd and carefully examined her son.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Cosima asked not really paying attention on what Henri was saying.

"Do you love her?"

Cosima was taken aback.

"Who?" She asked her mouth suddenly feeling a little dry.

"Maman" Henri said and turned to look at his Mommy.

"Of course I love her." Cosima answered with big smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Henri said and looked down at the floor sad look on his face.

"Hey Buddy what is it?" Cosima asked.

"You don't love me." Henri said as he looks up.

"Henri why on earth would you think that?" Cosima asked as she kneeled down in front of her son.

"I know that I'm not around that often and when I am I keep distance, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you." Cosima said and looked up to his eyes.

"Henri I love you so much that it hurts and the reason I keep my distance is because I'm afraid that I'll do something wrong and that you start hating me or something." Cosima had tears in her eyes.

"I try to do better okay? I promise. You and your Maman are the best things in my life right now and I'll do anything to keep you close to me."

Henri threw his arms around Cosima's neck and hugged her tightly. Cosima let the tears fall and wrapped her own arms around her little boy.

"I love you too Mommy." Henri whispered.

###

It's around eight a clock when Henri got out from his bath.

"I'm sorry baby but I think that Maman will come home after your asleep." Cosima said as she helped Henri to put on his pajamas.

"It's okay. Will you read me a bedtime story?" Henri asked with a small smile.

"Sure, you go and choose a book and I'll go open the drain from the bathtub."

Henri ran of to his room with a spark in his eye.

Henri was sitting on his bed when Cosima walked in his room.

"So what book did you choose?" Cosima asked as she sat down next to his son on the small bed.

Henri gave Cosima the book and she couldn't help but smile, Henri wanted her to read him a science book.

"Okay are you comfortable?" Cosima asked while she made her own position better. Henri scooped close to her and rested his head once again against her chest.

"You can start now Mommy" He whispered.

###

After a normal day at work Delphine would usually be home around six but somedays like this one she would come home after nine. As she walked through the door and took of her jacket she found it odd how quiet it was.

"Cosima? Henri?" She asked as she walked in the kitchen. There was a piece of pizza on a plate with a note saying.

'I know that you hate it when I allow Henri to eat junk food, but he's sick and you know that me cooking him would be a disaster… But however I thought that you would love some after your long day at work. You're welcome baby.'

Delphine smiled after reading the note. It was true they didn't often eat junk food but for sure this time there was a good enough reason to eat some.

Delphine placed the plate in the microwave and went to chek her son's room. She was pretty sure that Henri would be sleeping in his bed and that Cosima would be in their own probably watching something from her laptop. But as she opened the door that was slightly open a huge smile was on her face.

On her son's small bad she saw both of them sleeping, Cosima holding their son safely in her arms. There was a book on her lap and she was still wearing her glasses. Delphine tiptoed closer and took Cosima's glasses of, she also placed the book on the table. She gently stroked her sons hair and kissed his forhead whispering him good night. To Cosima she gave a small peck on the lips and still staying close she whispered.

"I love you Cosima, you're a good mother even if you don't believe it yourself" When she was about to leave Cosima pulled her down for a another kiss.

"I'm starting to believe it myself." Cosima answered and carefully freed herself from under her son.

"Your pizza is ready babe." Cosima said when the quiet bing could be heard in the quiet apartment.

"I'll tug him in, you go and eat." She whispered and turned to Henri.

Delphine smiled and left the room and went to turn of the microwave. For some reason she wanted to go back and monitor what her wife was doing so she tiptoed to the door and took a look in the room.

"I'll stay home tomorrow and we can do something fun together..." She could hear Cosima whisper.

"I love you Henri." She said and lightly kissed his forhead and pulled the sheets over his chest.

"I love you too Mommy..." He whispered and switched his position hugging his pillow with a pure smile on his face.

As Cosima stood up and turned to leave she had a grin on her face.

"He loves me," Cosima said as she walked out the door and closed it after her, "our son loves me Delphine..." Delphine chukled and embraced her wife.

"You know ma chérie," Delphine started and looked down at Cosima, "I've known that from the first moment you held him in your arms." Cosima smiled.

"Do you believe me now if I tell you that you're a good mother?" Delphine asked placing her hands to Cosima's cheeks.

"Maybe it's time to start to trust your word." Cosima said smirking and pulled Delphine down for a kiss.

"About time my love." Delphine said against Cosima's lips, Cosima's own hands moved up and down her body and stopped on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Delphine I think that there is something else you would like to eat than that pizza, or am I wrong?" Cosima pulled the hem of Delphine's shirt and as her finger made contact with soft skin she licked her lips.

"You know now that you mentioned it..." Delphine huffled and lifted Cosima in her arms and carried her to their bedroom.

A squeck eccoed down the empty hallway and was followed with giggles and quiet moans.


	3. Proposals

Sometimes the thing you want to ask from your girlfriend is exactly the same she wants to ask from you.

Still don't own Orphan Black or the characters

* * *

Long days at work were the worst expecially for Cosima when the only thing she wanted to do was hold her girlfriend in her arms and stay like that forever, yes that was something she planned to do for the rest of her life. Having Delphine there waiting for her every day when she got home, maybe welcome her with a sweet kiss on the lips.

She had planned it all. She had a beautiful ring, it was a simple golden ring with small diamonds around it, simple yes but perfect for Delphine. She even had writen a speech but she was sure that she would forget it, so as she drove home she was thinking about what she should say during the proposal.

After parking her car she took a moment to collect her thoughts while she took the ring box from her pocket opened it and took a second to admire the ring. They had been together almost for a year now and Cosima just couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to ask the question. They had talked about their future but there hadn't been any specifics.

Cosima closed the box and put it back in her pocket as she got out of her car and headed to their apartment. As she stepped in to the elevator and pushed the button of the 17th floor her breathing got heavier, after the doors closed the, ring box was once again in her hands.

"You can do this..." she whispered under her breath as the elevator moved upwards.

Once the elevator stopped on the 17th floor and the doors opened Cosima placed the little box back in her pocket and started to walk towards their apartment. Opening the door she could hear music quietly playing from the kitchen as she walked in.

"Cosima ma chérie, dinner is almost done." Delphine greeted her as her head appeared behind a wall.

"Thanks babe." Cosima answered and took of her jacket and after she checked that Delphine had went back she took the box from her pocket and placed it in the front pocket of her jeans. When Cosima walked in the kitchen she moved behind Delphine who swayed a little with the music. She wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist and pressed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"How was work?" Delphine asked as she pressed herself against Cosima.

"The usual, I miss working with you.." Cosima said and pressed another kiss on Delphine's neck.

"Moi aussi ma chérie." Delphine replied and turned in her girlfriends arms.

"Maybe one day we will work togehter again." Delphine said with a smile and kissed Cosima on the lips. Cosima smiled against Delphine's lips before kissing her back.

"I hope so babe." Cosima said smiling as she pulled back.

###

After dinner Cosima cleared the table as Delphine washed the dishes. After Cosima was ready she took two wine classes and a nice bottle of redwine that Felix and Colin had brought for them as a gift last time they were visiting.

"Is there a special reason for opening that wine?" Delphine asked amused.

"I don't know yet." Cosima answered with a grin while she poured the wine into the classes.

"Actually now that I remember there is this one thing I need to ask you." Delphine said as she walked closer to Cosima and grabbed her own class and took a sip.

"Prédire" Delphine said with a pleased smile as she kept tasting the wine.

"Delphine now that we have eaten and cleared the kitchen… there is something I need to talk to you about." Cosima said with little panic in her voice but Delphine didn't seem to notice it.

"What is it ma chérie?" Delphine asked as she turned to face her.

Cosima took Delphine's hands in her own and made small circles with her thumbs on the backs of her hands.

"This past year has been well full of shit but there has been few good things. One of them being meeting you, becaming your friend and then your lover. I mean it wasn't easy for us but even when things got hard for some reason I still found my way back to you." Cosima lifted her eyes to meet Delphine's and smiled.

"Before I met you I never thought that I would ever want to have a family of my own or get married..." Something in Delphine's eyes changed and she pulled her right hand from Cosima's grip. She placed it over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Cosima I really need to ask you something..." Delphine whispered opening her eyes.

Cosima looked at her puzzled some trace of dissapointment on her face.

"I called your dad today..." Delphine said with a smile. Cosima's facial expression was even more puzzled.

"You called my dad..?" Cosima asked.

"Yeah, there was something I needed to ask from him." Delphine said and smiled shyly.

"What did you ask?" Cosima asked, Delphine stood up and went in theri quest room which she used as her study. Before Cosima could call for her Delphine came back holding a small black box in her hands.

"I asked your dad if it was okay with him… if I asked you to marry me." Delphine said and kneeled infront of Cosima taking hold of her left hand. Cosima smirked down at her.

"I don't actually have a big speech for you that tells you how much I love you, because there are no enough words that could describe my feelings for you. You make me want to be a better person for you and your sisters. You made me realise things about myself that I never thought could be true in my case." Delphine smiled and looked deeply in Cosima's eyes.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She continued and opened the box.

"Cosima Niehaus, will you marry me?" She asked her eyes full of emotion as she waited for an answer.

"You got to be kidding me." Cosima chukled what made Delphine worry.

Cosima took her own box from her pocket and opened it. Delphine gasped small smile appearing on her face.

"I had a whole speech prepared and actually you interupted it" Cosima smiled.

"So maybe I'll just keep it short…" She opened the box "Delphine Cormier will you marry me?" Cosima asked smirking down at Delphine.

"Of course ma chérie I will." Delphine said smiling like an idiot. Cosima placed the ring in her ring finger and smiled.

"You?" Delphine asked still smiling.

"Yes I will." Cosima said with a smile and allowed Delphine to place her ring in her ring finger. Cosima slided down from the chair and kissed Delphine.

"I love you even though you ruined my perfectly planned proposal." Cosima said as they held their foreheads together.

"At least I asked from your dad if it was okay with him to propose to you. Did you do that ma chérie?" Delphine asked devilish smile playing on her lips.

"No I didn't… One more reason for your dad to hate me..." Cosima said with a shrug.

"He doesn't hate you Cosima, it's just a little more hard for him to understand that I'm in love with another woman." Delphine answers and wraps her arms around Cosima's waist.

"Well I'm his future daughter-in-law so he'll have to start liking me." Cosima said and placed her arms lazily around Delphine's neck.

"He will." Delphine assured and pecked her lips.

"Fuck." Cosima groaned.

"What?" Delphine asked.

"I have to tell Sarah that we're getting married. She was so sure that you would say no… Or that if you said yes you would eventually hurt me again."

"Cosima I would never do that to you again, you know that right?" Delphine asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes I know that. But Sarah doesn't… you'll just have to prove it to her and then she will treat you like family." Cosima said with a sad smile.

"I will prove it to Sarah, to Helena, to Allison or even the world just to show you how much I actually love you." Delphine answers determined.

"I love you too." Cosima smiled and kissed her fiancé.


End file.
